


Crimson Shadow i

by OnCrimsonWings



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Bloodplay, Demon Blood, Demon Sex, Demons, Dominance, Dry Humping, First Time Blow Jobs, Healing, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Incest, Injury, M/M, Masochism, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Alternating, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sadism, Spardacest (Devil May Cry), Submission, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28763856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnCrimsonWings/pseuds/OnCrimsonWings
Summary: V heals injured Dante, smut ensues....Dante was focused on something else entirely. With V this close, he became hyperaware of the healer's deliciously enticing scent, desperately ignoring every animalistic impulse he had to breathe it in and pull him closer...
Relationships: Dante/V (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 30





	Crimson Shadow i

**Author's Note:**

> Healer V! AU. Dante doesn't know V's true identity and V won't let on if he remembers who Dante is.  
> Set loosely in DMC5, mainly AU, after being defeated by Urizen, if Dante had faced him alone and lost... plot is an excuse for porn, with some angst. Don't ask me about the POV. Do demons count as bestiality? No? Cool  
> \---  
> How tf do I add new tags thou fml  
> \---  
> Yes the grammar is shite. The sentence structure is also shite. The POV flips too much and I gave up on proofreading since this is a rewrite of something I started and kept forgetting about from over a year ago.... Buuuut I hope you all enjoy it regardless  
> (If you like this, lemme know, I will write more)

Dante x V oneshot

" _I bring the heavens to you,_  
_You bring the devil to me,_  
_I'm your god, I'm the chemical in you_  
_I'm the one that leaves you begging please,_  
_I'm your god, I'm the chemical in you..."_  
_-The Chemical In You_ by Davey Suicide

Dante opened his eyes to dim but comforting light. He recognised instantly where he was- home at Devil May Cry- lying atop his own ruined, bloodstained sheets. His body burned and ached. Wounds decorated his bare torso and arms that he hadn't the strength left to heal, wounds the demonic entity that was once his brother had dealt him a week prior. 

Exhaustion tugged at him, but he fought the urge to succumb back to the darkness. He heard again in his mind the words 'Urizen' had scoffed at him as he lay bleeding:

" _You were always a fool Dante... power is everything. When I am through, I will have... everything!_ " He knew now, that despite all reckless hope, his brother was beyond saving. Dante had finished this once, and he would do so again- or die trying.

Dante spent some time pondering his last defeat. Rarely was he bested, and usually only by blood, but never had he been beaten so easily. Even when he had first awakened, he hadn't felt so close to death as he had this time. He needed to rest, heal... and return to fight his brother. For now, all he could do was lick his wounds, an injured wolf crawled back to his den.

Dante couldn't remember quite how he had escaped, all he had were vague flashes of a tattooed man, glimpses of fur and feather, a deep soothing voice, a delicious scent. A concerned face he felt he should recognise pressing bandages to wounds that wouldn't heal, if only because he had been so utterly defeated, body and soul, that he hadn't the willpower to care. He hummed softly as he remembered soothing, oddly familiar magic that crept deep into his bones, took away the pain and let him fall unconscious.

That same concerned face from his half-dream appeared as Dante glanced up to see a tall, heavily tattooed man quietly open the door and perch against the wall, a light smile on his face to see Dante looking back at him. Dante realised who he was now. It was V, the enigmatic man who had hired him some time ago to take down Urizen in the first place. The one who had told him- and no one else- who "Urizen" actually was.

"You're awake" V intoned, placing his well loved poetry book on the side and drawing closer.

"Seems that way" Dante replied. He shivered, suddenly feeling cold, grimacing as the movement seemed to tear through his healing wounds, pain lacing his body. His jacket hung, tattered and torn on the back of the door. Goosebumps rose on his arms. He was shirtless too, though doubted his shirt would have faired any better than the coat, he'd have gotten into the duvet below him instead if it wasn't completely and utterly soaked in his own dried blood. The gas was out again, then. No surprises there. 

He rolled onto his side and hunched in on himself to conserve heat, this bitter cold wasn't a sensation he was used to even if pain was. His demon blood usually kept him warm, indeed most demons ran far hotter than most- and if a demon ran as cold as a human, they were badly injured or sick. V watched Dante wince again, breathing deeply to fend off the instant wave of pain that came from changing position, noting his discomfort.

"They hurt, don't they?" V commented of his wounds, not expecting a response- and Dante didn't give one.   
(Then again, if he had, it would have just been something sarcastic, he mused)

"If you like, I might be able to help with that..." V began.

That got the demon hunter's attention, Dante lifted himself to look at the slender man before him. He cocked his head to consider V's offer.

"How" Dante asked cautiously, the pain evident in the way his voice was slightly strained, like he talked through gritted teeth. 

"It would be better if I just showed you."

Not for the first time, Dante pondered the fact that V's voice was incredibly deep, lilting and even 'sexy' though he wouldn't admit it, he rumbled his way through words in an almost poetic manner. Indeed, most things that came out of his mouth was poetry, woven around and between whatever he spoke of. No wonder the bird called him Shakespeare, Dante pondered. He glanced around for the telltale blue feathers, but Griffon was currently absent.

"With your permission..." V stood and limped to his side, ignoring his trusty silver cane for such a short distance.

Dante watched skeptically as V placed his tattooed fingertips upon a deep injury on his left arm, wincing at the contact. V's hands were surprisingly warm, and that warmth seeped from him, settling into the wounds, stealing the chill from his bones and soothing away the pain. Dante let out a sigh of relief, secretly missing the touch when the young man drew his hands away. Whatever magic he'd used, the gaping, bleeding flesh had begun to knit together. The wound no longer hurt- just a strange warm sensation swirling away under his skin in the same way that V's intricate tattoos swirled within his. V didn't heal it completely, allowing it to begin the healing process and numb the pain. But Dante was focused on something else entirely. With V this close, he became hyperaware of the healer's deliciously enticing scent, desperately ignoring every animalistic impulse he had to breathe it in and pull him closer.

Dante sat up properly, albeit with a grunt of pain, then upon a silent command, turned on the bed so that his back was facing the warlock. He shuddered when V touched him again. His heart began to race as the hot magic flowed into his body, the strangely intimate contact beginning to set a fire of different sorts within him. V pushed on his spine lightly so that Dante would lean forwards, then placed his hands again on the warrior's battered body, lower back. V was silent, but his own heart had quickened, feeling the hard, well toned muscle beneath his fingertips, everything deep and dark within him wanting nothing more than to be dominated by the legendary demon hunter he soothed. 

Dante couldn't help the moan of pleasure he uttered, feeling almost high now that his pain was being pulled away. V bit back a huff in response, Dante's moan having gone straight below his waistline. V wondered secretly, silently, what he would be like in bed, would he moan, or would Dante give in to his Demonic side and growl instead? Dante breathed deeply, and V could tell it was because he had suppressed another moan.

That thought alone only added to his growing frustration, his blood beginning to rush south. He silently hoped Dante wouldn't notice his growing arousal as he stepped back and faced him. Dante turned, and swung his legs slowly over the edge of the bed so he sat before V, who kept his emerald eyes trained upon the demon hunter's silver irises.

He stepped forwards slightly, tensing as his legs brushed Dante's. Dante's hands rested on his thighs, his legs splayed allowing V to get close enough to him. Dante couldn't help the sharp exhale as V once again placed his hands on him, this time on his chest. V realised Dante was breathing fast, his mouth parted, and the eyes he stared into were blown wide. He could feel the half-demon's heartbeat beneath his fingertips- it raced faster than his own- and Dante tilted his head back slightly as the magic got to work. He closed his eyes, his face a mask of pleasure. V dared to glance down. His eyes widened when he realised that like him, Dante was clearly aroused, he could see the outline of his manhood, thick and swollen and straining against his leather jeans. He glanced back up and gulped. Dante's eyes were fixed upon him now with such an intensity V thought he would burn. V knew he'd seen him look, seen him notice, and he waited for the inevitable wisecrack at his expense.... Dante however, defied expectations and stayed silent.

Dante leaned back again, resting on his elbows so that V could reach his stomach, muscles tensing beneath his touch, inhaling sharply again at one hand dangerously close to his waistband. Dante's leg twitched, now resting against V's, but neither made a move to pull away. Dante could sense the younger man was nervous now. He could hear his heartbeat, sense his breathing hitch when Dante inadvertently moaned again as the pain washed away.

"This will last for a few hours. But if you like, I can keep doing it until the pain is more tolerable" V shattered the heavy silence with his utterance.

V's tone was strange, strained almost, and despite his abdomen having been numbed, the tattooed man hadn't yet lifted his hands away to numb his other arm- a jagged gash began at his shoulder and ended in the middle of his outer forearm- and Dante realised he didn't want him to, either. Warmth still swarmed through Dante's skin from V's touch, settling between his legs, thrumming through his chest. Dante knew V's eyes were watching him, but he trailed down his body anyway, a slight smirk twitching at his lips when he saw the effect he was having on the young demon summoner, too.

V began to pull away to move to the next wound, but Dante reached out and pinned his hand into place so it still rested on his well toned stomach. He was unwilling to let the sensation go.

"What about your arm?" V asked, ignoring the growing tension between them. In truth, it was all he could think of, the tension so thick and heavy around them he could almost taste the electricity on his tongue.

"Leave it. If I can still feel some pain, it won't be as bad when the rest comes back" Dante replied, taking in the flighty man he currently kept pinned to him. His eyes traced his jet black locks, his chiselled jaw, wide chin, then up to his plump lips- dry and cracked, but they quivered as if waiting for him to kiss them. He followed his face up, the graceful bridge of his nose, his piercing green eyes with eyelashes to die for, his sharp cheekbones. 

He looked down then, noting for the first time the tooth on his choker, the arcing swirls of his tattoos, the demonic face on his chest. The way the tattoos moved as he did, following each and every lithe muscle, his slender build may have been weak in comparison to his own, but V still had a feral power. In that regard, V reminded Dante somewhat of his brother, who too had the grace and lean build of a deadly predator- indeed, there was an air of ferocious power about V that harkened back to Vergil- at odds with the opposite air of fragile vulnerability the enigmatic man also emitted. Vergil lacked the weakness this man had, but the similarities were jarring all the same. Dante traced the back of V's bare hand with his thumb, noting how each slender finger was lined in the black ink to a point. He peered at his ring, curious as to its meaning, but didn't bother to ask, instead touching the strangely cold metal for a second before going back up to the man's wrist.

V kept his hand still, watching Dante intently as the seasoned warrior drew his calloused hands up his arm, leaning forwards so he could reach more of him, up to the shoulder, then he snaked his hand up to V's hair. He held his head for a second, smirking as he realised the magician's jet locks were incredibly soft, before almost viciously yanking V forwards to meet his lips with his own.

V made a noise of surprise before he groaned into Dante's mouth, unable to resist, even parting his mouth to allow the half-demon access to him. Dante took it with relish, tongue snaking between his teeth, tasting him. Dante broke off the kiss with a smirk, then without warning, leaned back onto the bed, swung his legs up and dragged V down on top of him, so his slender form pinned him to the bloodstained sheets. V groaned, feeling Dante throb beneath him, before he pulled back. Dante held firm, allowing him a short leash but keeping him contained.

"I.... we shouldn't do this..." V gasped, though his body shook with barely contained desire. The tremble sent shivers down Dante's spine.

"You know nothing about me." V continued, to which Dante hummed, bucking his hip slightly to make the man above him groan. Which he did. 

"And?" Dante's signature cocky grin reappeared on his face. Now he wasn't tied down by pain and exhaustion, and driven by lust, he was more like his usual over-confident self.

"Nero is downstairs" V groaned, biting back a louder noise. Something about Dante's change in expression when he mentioned Nero gave him pause, and he instantly stumbled upon why.

".... have you slept with him, too?!"

"Honestly, there aren't many people in this place I haven't slept with" Dante replied, coyly dodging the question, though V caught that same slight shadow flitting across his face. Dante sighed, he wasn't sure why, but he knew V could see right through him.

"Look, V. If you don't want to do this. We can stop. I'm a demon. Things like this are simpler than it is with humans. Good or Bad... Age... Relations... none of it matters. Only lust, domination, strength. I resist the urge when it comes to Nero. It generally makes him too uncomfortable, but yes, I've slept with him a few times before." Dante went quiet for a second then, cocking his head to assess how the stranger-he-felt-like-he-knew was taking it. V was acutely aware that the man he lay on top of was decidedly not human. He may have had the form of one, but he was as much a Demon as many a creature he'd killed, and he was driven by the same desires all demons were. Bloodlust, domination, power. Dante may deny his desire for power, just as he only let out his need for domination during sex, but what drove him to fight wasn't truly the greater good. It was the revenge, bloodlust and ultimately, the need to kill, that drove him out there hunting demons every night. That was what he truly lived for.

"No matter how far gone I am, all anyone has to do is say no, and I will stop. Or you can make a safe-word if you'd like" Dante said softly, raising a hand to V's face, fingertips brushing a cheek, resting it there.

"Shadow" V said aloud, without a moment's hesitation, like he already had it planned.

"Isn't that the name of your magic demon kitty?"

"Black Leopard. Yes."

"A failsafe?" Dante instantly recognised what he'd chosen, and that if V happened to call out his Demon's name whilst in distress, the creature would appear to defend him. V seemed shocked he'd picked that up so fast, but gave a sharp nod. He wondered whether Dante would tell him to pick something else, given that if things went south Dante would have to defend himself against the animal. Dante simply hummed in reply, with a slight smile.

"Ok. Shadow it is. And I promise I'll stop right away- lest I be mauled to death!" he added with a wink.

V closed his eyes and nodded again, and took a breath before he dragged himself forwards so that he knelt over Dante, his legs either side of his hips, then leaned forwards, heart in his throat, to kiss the half demon he so desperately desired.

Dante allowed V to take control, nervous and scared as the warlock was now, Dante could sense that V was naturally confident, knew what he wanted. He was giving in to his desires, and so, Dante wanted to see what he'd do.

That, however, was cut short when Trish barged into the room.

V gasped, all but leaping away from Dante- who reached up, grabbed him by the upper arm and held him firmly in place.

V spluttered, unable to get words out, whilst Dante smirked up at Trish. She merely rolled her eyes- having sensed both him wake up earlier, and the sexual tension from a mile away- and spoke;

"Morrison popped by, a new job came in for Lady. She said they'll be an hour- two hours tops- and Nero went with her, so you two lovebirds got till then to enjoy yourselves." Trish gave V a glance, noting he'd suddenly gone very pale. Trish had mistrusted the newcomer when she had first met him, and truly didn't think much more of him now, but V had been around long enough for her to get to know what little of him he didn't speak in riddles. (So, admittedly, not much) He was polite, if a little weird.

"Care to join us?" Dante asked- V genuinely couldn't tell if he was joking or not.

"Maybe next time babe. I'm waiting on a call" Trish winked, cocking a hip seductively, assessing V for a second.

"I'm a little jealous, though. You're skinny, but you look like you'd be good in the sack all the same"

She winked at V this time, then departed, with a "I'll let you know if we get company, enjoy" before closing the door behind her and heading back downstairs. V remained still, shocked into silence, almost forgetting he was still on top of Dante.

"Don't worry about it. She's a demon... she knows how things are."

V looked back at Dante, but didn't really appear to process the words.

"She won't tell anyone" Dante added, then gave him a quick smile.

"You ok?" He asked gently, releasing his grip on V's arms, trailing them down to the hands that were currently splayed across Dante's bare chest.

V snapped out of it at that, and nodded, taking a second to gather his wits.

"I'm fine" he said slowly, cautiously. He looked at Dante- REALLY looked at him, noticing all the things he usually missed. He picked out the fine age lines around his eyes, the tired shadow under his eyes, how his stubble- once light blonde- was now grey. Indeed, his once snow white hair had begun to darken to a silvery grey with age, and his silver irises were actually flecked with dark grey and bright blue. The blue was sporadic, and from what he knew of Vergil, Dante's brother had far more blue than him.

"You just gonna stare, kid?" Dante teased, striking a typical "paint-me-like-one-of-your-French-girls" pose- to which V responded by lightly slapping his arm back to where it had been. Dante wasn't sure why he called him "kid", he didn't know his age, but he sensed a youngness and a naivety about the man before him.

"Well, you are a work of art" V replied half without thinking, and was somewhat surprised when Dante grew almost shy, frowning, before averting his eyes almost embarrassedly and murmuring; "so are you"

V smiled slightly, his confidence returning, tilting Dante's head back up with a hooked finger, then leaning down to kiss him again. Dante's scent was overwhelming when he was this close, and V began to get drunk off it- all leather, copper-blood and woodsmoke along with an underlying musk that betrayed him for what he was- half demon, half human. The taste of him upon his tongue was exhilarating, he breathed the air from the demon's lungs and it felt like lava inside him, hot and burning, pouring back into his mouth as the chaste, gentle kiss once again deepened into something much more passionate. He felt Dante's arms on his back, pulling him closer, he felt intense heat from his hips, where Dante's demon blood flowed. V acted on impulse now, rocking his hips so that he ground gently against Dante- who moaned in his mouth and jerked his own hips up. 

"Keep doing that" Dante commanded mid kiss- hardly stopping to talk, voice dripping with lust. The sound once again headed straight where his blood rushed to, and he felt his cock twitch when Dante moaned again. V began to move against him, hesitant at first, but a guiding hand on V's hip helped him to quicken the pace, until he was grinding so hard and so fast that he feared he might come undone before he even had chance to do anything else. His whimpering moan was muffled by Dante's mouth. V's lungs were positively screaming, he couldn't breathe, but gods did it feel so GOOD that he didn't care. Dante huffed massive breaths through his nose, growling deep in his throat, never breaking the kiss. His tongue battled with V's and one of them had bitten the others lip by accident, both could taste the blood in their mouths and it was driving them insane. Dante felt himself hardening further with the aggressive grinding, he felt V's legs trembling, his heart pounding so fast it might stop, V dragging in air through his nose but scrunching his brow like it wasn't enough. As if on cue, V broke off the kiss to gasp for air, and they both stilled, panting. Both had blood on their lips, but as Dante drew his tongue across them, he realised he was the one bleeding.

"Do you like the taste of me?" Dante asked, voice husky with desire.

V responded by leaning forwards, never breaking eye contact as he licked the beads of blood from Dante's lower lip. Dante groaned, and V felt Dante throb beneath him. 

"You like blood-play, then?" Dante gasped out, and V debated it for a second before he nodded. The sight of blood on his lips, the taste of it in his mouth, yes, he definitely enjoyed that.

A powerful urge to taste V's blood made Dante's eyes flash crimson for a second, a fleeting glimpse of his Demon side, but a glimpse was enough for V to know exactly what he wanted.

V moved forwards again, then raised a hand to Dante's face, brushing his thumb over the Half-breed's swollen lip, feeling sharp stubble beneath his fingertips. Dante's tongue flicked out at the thumb, but V pulled it away before he could take it into his mouth. Dante made a small whining noise, like he was disappointed he'd pulled away- but that noise was promptly silenced when V pressed his forearm against Dante's lips.

"Taste me. I know you want to" 

"Dangerous game, V..." Dante growled, his eyes flashing crimson again- this time, a warning.

"I can take the heat" V promised, breathless.

Dante smiled- but unlike his usual smirk, this was a more dangerous grin, full with demonic lust. He bared his teeth and gently bit down on V's outer arm. The pain was sharp, but the pleasure overpowered it as Dante lapped up the blood that sprung up almost instantly, groaning. The taste was driving him wild. He bucked his hips up, and V involuntarily echoed, Dante smirked again when V, without guidance, rocked his hips against him again. Dante bit down a little more, it took all of his self restraint to remain gentle as he possibly could. Blood flowed into his mouth, and he drank it down, the demon within him rising to the fore. Everything in him screamed at him to shift, and the intense pleasure he felt from V's hips only deepened the need. He bit down harder- half giving in to the want for V and half in an attempt to quell it- but V's whimper of pain, and the blood that rushed into his mouth made it so much worse. He nearly choked, consuming it all, drunk off the taste of him, needing more of him, crimson eyes rolling back in his head as he used every scrap of power he had to drive the demon down. 

With an intense effort, he stopped. Dante opened his mouth and turned his head away sharply, gasping for air, growling. 

V never stilled his hips- unable to bear the loss of the sensation- but grabbed at his arm, leaning up out of reach of Dante's jaw, staring at the demon beneath him in shock.

When Dante opened his eyes, they were still crimson, blood dripped from his parted lips.

"I'm sorry...." Dante rasped- his voice had deepened in timbre though it wasn't yet the pitch of his Demon form. He took a second to collect himself, groaning again at the attention V's hips were giving him. "I didn't mean to hurt you" he added, carefully pulling V's hand off his arm and looking at the damage.

He had bitten deeper than he'd intended, and he knew it would scar. V finally stilled, moaning, he'd nearly brought himself to the edge again. His arm still dripped blood. Dante couldn't resist licking it clean, it took an extreme level of restraint not to bite him again and he was careful not to drool. With a measured breath, Dante pushed his hips up, then moved completely, knocking V off of him and onto his side.

Dante took a few more deep breaths with his eyes closed. When he opened them this time, they were back to silver, and he leaned over the side of the bed to the drawers beside it. He fumbled with the latch and pulled open the second draw down. Pleased to see no one had meddled in his furniture as they usually did whilst he had been gone, he pulled out a first aid box, then unclipped the latch and opened it, dropping an antiseptic wipe, a gauze pad and a bandage onto the bed.

V made a small " _huh_ " noise, then after Dante had put the box away, allowed the demon hunter to clean and dress the wound he'd dealt him. Blood instantly stained the gauze pad, then the bandage, but as he wrapped it round a few times, it couldn't be seen anymore. Dante tucked the edge of the bandage under itself twice, so that it was a half knot, and stood to drop the wrapping into an overflowing bin in the far corner of the room.

"Thank you" V said- sincerely- surprised at how gentle the seasoned hunter had been whilst caring for the bite.

"We can stop here, if you'd like. I can't guarantee I won't lose control again, and I'd rather not put you at risk" Dante told him, looking down- was it shame that crossed his face?

"No. I... I'd like to continue. I can see that even if you lose control and accidentally hurt me, you'd take care of me. And... even if you couldn't, I can heal almost anything"

Dante didn't voice aloud that biting him so badly was only a half- accident, and that he'd craved his blood, but he nodded, facing away from him.

"From here on out it becomes more risky..." Dante began- but V cut him off.

"No more talking... I want you to fuck me"

Dante's eyes widened at the bold statement, his incredibly deep voice commanding, whilst also begging to be dominated. Dante had always thought V was somewhat of an enigma, and a complete walking paradox, but he thought so now more than ever.

Dante responded not with words, but a shit-eating grin as he stalked forwards almost like a predator, a wolf hunting his prey. V watched him- watched his muscles ripple smoothly beneath his skin despite his injuries, watched his chest rise as he inhaled deeply... watched the way the black leather hugged his thighs, accentuating the muscle, watched his cock, it too accentuated by leather, visibly twitch when he stopped before the bed. He watched his eyes glint with red again, though quickly this time, the Human side back in control, and V waited for Dante to take the lead.

Which he did.

The Devil Hunter clambered roughly atop of V, and kissed him harshly, deft hands tugging at the eyeleted front of his long leather waistcoat jacket. He began pulling the cord free, grinding his hips in just the right way as to tease V, keep him interested, keep him desperate to feel Dante inside of him. He started to toss the cord aside- then thought better of it, keeping it wrapped around one hand as he slid the jacket open. He exposed more of V's tattooed, slender build, all lean muscle, bone and hard edges.

Dante rocked his hips slowly, a steady pace that both would be able to endure for a while, but would still keep the pair at least somewhat satisfied, before he began to trace the swirls and patterns he uncovered as he pushed the leather from V's shoulders. He was confident in the assumption that no one else had seen the tattoos he now peered at, V drew in a sharp breath as Dante drew his fingertips lightly across his ribs. V drew his arms up to slide out of the jacket, lying back down on top of it. Dante took a second to stare at him- his jet hair strewn about on the pillow, his green irises with the pupils blown so wide his eyes looked black. The way he arched his back when Dante ground a little harder against him. Dante realised he liked that view, so he pulled back, and reached his hand to V instead. V gasped and moaned as Dante kneaded his cock through his cargo jeans, arching his back again. Yes, he definitely liked that view for sure, fixing an image in his mind of it. V whined when Dante pulled away, jerking his hips up.

"P...please" V gasped, he was breathing hard, almost panting.

"Please, what..." Dante leaned forwards to purr into his ear. The feel of Dante's breath against his skin made him shiver.

"Please...." V begged, like he didn't even know what he needed, just that he needed it now, he needed-

"Fuck...." V groaned as Dante leaned closer, kissing across his jaw, down to his neck. One hand began tracing his tattoos again, the ink seemed to dance beneath his touch, and judging by V's response, the tattoos were sensitive too. The leather cord was still tangled in his fingers, the other hand reached to V's belt, unhooking it. He grabbed the end and slid it free of his trousers completely, all whilst still kissing V's neck, inhaling his scent where it was strong- behind his ear- and licking down his quivering jaw, tasting sweat.

Dante placed the belt carefully to the side- he still had plans for it- then unzipped V's jeans to free him.

V moaned loudly when Dante took hold of him, feeling him throbbing in his hand. 

"Oh...God..." V gasped, hips bucking, back arching again. He threw his head back into the pillow, already so close, and Dante smirked with an open mouth as he leaned up from his neck, to watch him writhe in his throes of pleasure. He knew V was on the very edge, but he knew just how to keep him there, prolonging it, in order to make the fall that followed much more exhilarating. Dante slid his hand back and forth, quickening the pace, watching the young man as he twitched and moaned, swore and whimpered, half gasping words that were neither here nor there, all pleading, all begging for release. Dante could hear V's heartbeat as it raced, faster and faster, he saw V dig his hands into the sheets and tense every muscle.

"Oh G-god- please!!" V whimpered, sweat dripping down his temple, glinting off his heaving chest.

"T-t-tell me I can-" V groaned, biting back on a louder moan so hard he sliced into his bottom lip. Damn, he did like biting lips, didn't he?

Dante stayed silent for a few more moments, pushing him further, further, then halted. He drew back to V's ear, brushing aside the hair with his nose. 

"Come for me..." he whispered, then resumed his movement, one- two- three strokes was all it took to bring him crashing down, and he came with a loud series of moans that Dante was 100% sure Trish would hear, not that she wasn't already aware of what they were doing.

Dante glanced down- somewhat amused to notice a black line running down the front of V's length, ending just before the head, that matched the lines on his fingers. If V could stand THAT, his pain tolerance was clearly high. That boded well, he mused.

V lay limp, head thrown back, eyes closed, panting. Dante smirked at the cum painting his abdomen, he leaned down, and licked it off. V gasped, eyes flying open wide, leaning up on his arms. Dante made sure V could see it on his tongue before he closed his mouth, relishing in the taste. V's chest heaved, he spluttered to catch his breath. Dante waited a few moments, so that V could get his wits about him again, painfully aware of his own erection straining hard against the leathers he wore.

"Still want this?" Dante asked, leaning forwards again, so his face was closer to V's.

"Fuck yes" came the swift- albeit breathless- response.

"Good answer..." Dante purred, then stood off the bed entirely and dragged V to the edge of it. He tugged at the waistband of V's jeans- cocking his head- a question.

V looked somewhat nervous again, but nodded, first leaning down to take off his sandals himself, then allowing Dante to peel off V's cargo pants and underwear and dump them on the floor. V surprised Dante then, by standing face to face with the half demon, removing Dante's belt and unbuttoning his pants all whilst maintaining an intense gaze with him.

V was definitely growing into his own, even in the short space of time they'd been together today. Dante wondered silently whether he'd ever been fucked before, and, whether he'd ever been given a chance like this to explore things he liked. It excited Dante that he might be the first, that he could help show V the kinds of things he wanted.

Dante watched as V crouched down, eye level now to his crotch, breaking eye contact to glance at his manhood- hidden beneath fabric- then back at him again. V started to tug the leather jeans down. It was more of an effort than his own had been, thanks to the fact they hugged Dante's thick thighs and calves, though a zip along the side of the latter made it somewhat easier. Dante hadn't been wearing his boots since he'd become bedridden from his wounds, so there was one less obstacle to face. As V slid Dante's (pretty ratty) boxers down his muscular legs, he took the time to run his hands down them. He noticed a few faint marks, cuts and bruises here and there, and knew there would be a thousand more if it weren't for his demonic healing factor.

V ran his eyes over Dante, who smirked under his gaze, cocked a hip, then raised his hands behind his head to pose. V rolled his eyes with a snort, though now he'd seen the sheer size of Dante, he was apprehensive.

Darn thing is almost as big as my forearm... he thought to himself, he knew Dante had caught him looking, and he flushed, glancing away nervously.

Dante pointed to the bed, and V obediently clambered back on it. Dante motioned for him to turn around, so he did that too. His heart fluttered in his chest, and that flutter grew stronger when Dante appeared beside him holding both belts.

"Care to try something new?" Dante asked, cocking his head. V didn't dare mention that ALL of this was new to him, he wasn't a virgin, but may as well have been in regards to this, as he'd only lay with a woman once.

V couldn't deny he was intrigued by the idea of being restrained, so he nodded. Shadow, that's the safe-word. He reminded himself silently. If it gets too much, shadow, shadow, shadow. He felt soothed as the demon beneath his skin stirred- though didn't show- as if Shadow was gently reminding him it was still there, guarding him like always.

V watched Dante first loop his own belt through the metal bedframe, then wind V's belt in a figure of 8 pattern that he slid over V's wrists. He buckled the tail end to the belt through the frame, tying him to it.

The belt around his wrist wasn't tight, and would loosen easily if he moved. That was, until Dante produced the cord from his jacket, and lashed it round both the belt and his wrists, tying them securely into place. A length of cord was left, and Dante pointed it out.

"If being restrained gets too much, you can either pull that, or say your safe-word and I'll do it. It'll release the knot instantly, and you can slide your hands out the belt"

V nodded, instantly set at ease by the manner of which Dante was doing all this- taking care of V being his top priority even over the sex. V knew that would vastly change as soon as Dante began to get close to coming, that his Demon side would take over like it nearly had before, so Dante had clearly made every effort to do what he could now- whilst he still had the willpower to do so.

V splayed his fingers, the cord tight on his wrists. It wasn't too tight, though- it didn't hurt- he grabbed onto the metal bar. V experimented with how far he could move his hands- and found that there was only an inch or so give from the bed frame thanks to how Dante had tied the first belt.

V shivered as he felt the bed depress behind him, felt Dante begin to run his hands over his back, tracing more of the pattern again. He leaned forwards, so V could feel the length of him pressing against his thigh, hot and ready. Dante didn't enter him though, instead choosing to try and wind V up again first, running his hands across his oh so sensitive ribs, leaning even further forwards so he could kiss along his spine, upwards from the base, all the way up to his shoulder blades, up further still to the muscles in his shoulder, kissing and biting softly. V groaned quietly, he was beginning to find that his neck was an especially sensitive spot- even more so now that he was on fire following his recent orgasm. Dante continued to kiss the back of the crook of his neck, unable to reach further forwards from where he was, but flicking his tongue out and biting his earlobe.

"Do you want me?" Dante growled in his ear, and V shuddered, biting back a moan just at the sound. Dante lined himself up, pressing the head firmly against him, but didn't enter him yet. The touch felt warm, and V felt his cock twitch with interest at the feel of him. He knew he couldn't go again yet, but it amused him slightly that Dante aroused him quite that much.

"Do you want this...?" Dante added, then drew away.

"Yes" V told him, looking back at him, watching Dante's muscular, heavily scarred chest rise and fall quickly, how the sweat made his skin appear to shine, how the dried blood, and look in his eyes made him look like a warrior having just won a horrible battle. In reality, he had lost his biggest fight, but that didn't take away from the years of defeating enemies with ease.

That thought turned him on even more, and when Dante didn't move, just watched him, he whined.

"Please Dante. I want you" he ground out through gritted teeth, watching Dante's eyes narrow, a sick looking smirk creeping onto his face. It wasn't the same as his usual one, it was darker and instead of humour, it portrayed lust and dark ambition.

Dante didn't speak again, but pushed himself forwards harshly. V gasped, wincing as he accommodated his large size, with no real foreplay there and the swift movement, it hurt. V felt like he was being stretched to his limits and then some. He huffed out a shaky breath, noting that Dante stayed still inside him, letting him get used to him. V forced himself to relax, muscles loosening to allow for Dante, the pain fading away rather quickly given how aroused he already was, leaving only warmth and pleasure. Dante began to thrust in and out, slowly, building him up. Almost instantly he found V's g spot and upon realising, from V's groans, he began to exploit it. V began to feel himself loosen further, the size no longer really hurting him, the pleasure building with each thrust. V knew he wouldn't be able to come so soon, not a second time anyway, but he was already growing hard again. In a matter of minutes, Dante had built up the slow pace to a quick, harsh one, and V could barely bite back the moans of sheer pleasure he felt. Dante began to pant, gasping out half moans with every other thrust, and when Dante thrust a little deeper, causing V to clench round him slightly, Dante groaned aloud. V too, began to pant, fully hard now, shoulders starting to ache from his position, but he didn't mind. He couldn't think of a better time than this, being fucked by Dante, pleasure greater than he'd ever felt before.

He didn't know how long they stayed like that, and didn't much care either, every thrust hitting his prostrate, making him see stars. V didn't bother biting back his moans anymore, he strained against his restraints and whined, his cock aching for touch. It was hard against his stomach, somehow leaking already, but Dante merely snickered amidst his grunts and groans, refusing to help, clearly getting off on V's obvious frustration. V briefly considered freeing his hands, but he couldn't deny that he enjoyed being restrained, enjoyed being controlled and denied. Dante's thrusts grew quicker, and V moaned at the pleasure it gave. He felt so fucking good inside him, even though the sex was starting to hurt, he was hypersensitive and Dante was beginning to tear him. If he didn't limp before, he certainly would be after this.

Dante fucked V with almost reckless abandon, but still held on just enough, just barely, so he didn't severely hurt him. V felt Dante's nails warp into claws that dug into his shoulder and hip, heard the huffs of breath that danced over his skin grow more and more demonic. He could smell it now, V realised, when Dante was on the verge of succumbing to his demonic form. It was like static in the air, and his scent changed, the leather woodsmoke into something darker, more alluring, and the faint copper smell always grew stronger, like blood had just been spilled.

That demonic scent was overpowering now. V recognised that Dante was about to shift, so he wasn't surprised when he pulled out of him completely, the mage gasping at the strange sensation of loss now that he couldn't feel Dante inside of him. Pain began to flare up within him- even human, he'd clearly done some damage. V felt warm breath against his back, the talons digging into his hip. He looked back to him, unsurprised at what he saw. Dante had shifted, scaled chest heaving, reptilian eyes fixed upon him with a gaze so intense he felt like he was drowning in it. The scales covered his body, some jagged spines, some large plates. Splitting them up was a lava like pattern, which like it's counterpart emanated heat. Upon his back, wings flared out, and his parted mouth was full of sharp teeth.

V looked down, almost wishing he hadn't when he saw his dick. It was even larger- he swore it was bigger than his thigh- all black scales with a lava looking pattern running the length of it. Dante cocked his head, before pushing V back, hard, so that he flipped onto his side. V would have been forced straight onto his back, but his restrained wrists kept him from moving all the way.

Dante proceeded to take himself in hand, with harsh, rough strokes, clearly intending to finish this way rather than risk injuring V.

V watched him, somehow the sight of him jerking off to him in demon form was incredibly arousing to him. And as he kept watching, he began to wish that Dante was still inside him, fucking him senseless with his Demon cock. His own twitched, he'd been getting close despite already orgasming once when Dante had shifted and he pulled against his restraints when the powerful urge to touch himself resumed, to alleviate the building need. He moved closer to Dante, shamelessly rubbing himself against Dante's leg, the added friction from the heat and the scales only feeling that much better, but it wasn't enough.

"D-Dante...." he gasped out with a whine, before he twisted his arms to flip himself back onto his front and looked back at the Demon.

"Please...."

Dante halted, slithered forwards and shoved V roughly back down into the bed. He licked V's shoulder where he'd made him bleed- the blood tasting even better now he was in demon form.

"I'd break you, Little One..." Dante hissed in his ear, voice fully demonic, deep, it rumbled through V's fragile body and surged between his legs. V wasn't sure why he'd called him a pet name, but he liked it.

"I w-want you t-t-to break me..." V whimpered, rolling his hip so that he got friction against the bedsheets from where he was pinned down.

"I could kill you" Dante growled, starting to pull away when V's hair suddenly turned white. The tattoos across his spine faded, and the claw marks on his hip and shoulder healed to naught but a silver scar. The pain in his arse faded to a warm tingle. His hair reverted back to black even as he turned his head to face the demon.

"I can heal. I-I can t-take it" V still stuttered with need, but his voice was a little stronger. Dante actually appeared to consider it. V recognised that he hung onto his self restraint by a hair's breadth, a restraint that was slowly disintegrating.

"Please!" V whined again, forcing himself up, actually knocking Dante back. Dante let out a growl, taking a second to breathe deeply, regaining his control- barely.

"This would hurt like hell, Little One" Dante told him, and V shook his head. Yeh, he definitely liked the name.

"I don't care"

Dante huffed out another growl, deep in his throat, close to V's ear. He moved into position, V already right, pressing the head against his ass. Dante didn't move, breathing deeply to gain as much control as he possibly could. V groaned aloud before he turned his head again, about to snap at him to just do it, when Dante slid forwards. V gasped, pain instant, but nothing could compare to the sensation of being filled completely, he knew he was tearing but he didn't care. Dante kept pushing forwards, beyond what he had before, and V moaned aloud as he took more and more of him. He felt a powerfully sharp pain as Dante began to tear his insides, the demon still sliding his full length into him, slowly, agonisingly. V gritted his teeth and thought he might vomit, acutely aware he would need to heal from the damage Dante was doing- and, that had he not been able to do so, this could well- would likely- kill him.

Dante stilled when his full length was inside him, throbbing and warm, agony and pleasure all at once. He allowed V just a few seconds to get used to him before he began to move, and unlike before, he wasn't gentle. V bit back a cry of pain, already feeling blood begin to trickle down his legs as Dante started pounding into him, the scales of his hips biting into his ass, but the torture felt so damn sweet.

V felt himself leaking precum, his head hanging low as he endured the onslaught, he looked down at himself and nearly threw up again when he realised he could actually see his stomach moving with each thrust.

How he could find this arousing was beyond him- but had Dante tried to stop, he would have begged him to continue. V didn't know why he needed this, but need it he did, and he was shocked to find himself moaning and gasping for more. Dante growled in response, he'd seemingly lost the ability to speak, too far gone to think in thoughts and words, only concepts like desire and lust, need for blood. The bed shook as Dante fucked him, and V too felt himself losing the ability to think. Somehow his prostate was still intact, and every thrust rubbed against it. V moaned, the sound breaking off into a whimper of pain, V gritted his teeth again, clenching his jaw, realising that his cheeks were wet from tears. Dante did something then he didn't expect, and reached a hand down to finally begin jacking V off, demonic scaled hand a little rougher than he'd liked, but the movements were precise and measured, like he knew exactly what he was doing. V moaned again, and Dante answered him with a guttural moan of his own. That made V clench around him, what muscles weren't torn to pieces, anyway, but Dante felt the difference and groaned. The sound was deep, and ludicrously, it reminded V of the sound a lion might make. The agony was intense as Dante started thrusting harder, the movements sloppy and jagged like he was getting closer to coming himself. V couldn't hold back the need to scream, and he bit into the leather binding his wrists to stop himself making as much noise. Dante moaned upon hearing it, well and truly getting off on the noise of his agony, clearly sadistic in his Demon form. He kept on, slamming his hips hard against V's, one hand gripping V's hip so tight it was drawing blood, the other giving quick strokes to V, who knew that he was close, so close, so...

V opened his mouth off the leather to scream with half pleasure, half pain when he came for the second time, hot semen staining the already ruined sheets below him.

Dante answered his moans and screams as if they were a call, thrusting harder, faster, until only a few moments later, V felt it as Dante came inside him with a roar. It was hot like lava, deeper within him than he'd even thought possible, and the purely animalistic growls that Dante uttered sent shivers down V's spine.

Dante shifted back to human form- still inside him, and V cried out when he pulled from him completely. V sunk down into the bed, darkness tinging his vision. The ecstasy had been intense, his pleasure had been well and truly fuelled by his pain, but now that the pleasure was gone, the damage done was draining him fast, his ruined insides agony, uncomfortably aware than blood was slowly pouring down his legs.

"V... you need to heal" Dante said quietly. His voice was hoarse, it cracked as he spoke. V made a small noise to say he'd heard him, but didn't move, too exhausted to even try. Dante moved quickly. He tugged the cord to free his wrists and rolled him over- to which the injured man whimpered in pain.

"Hey... V... come on. Stay awake, heal yourself" Dante told him, brushing hair from his eyes, forcing V to look at him. V slowly nodded, closing his eyes and breathing deeply. His hair flashed white, and V closed his eyes and whined in pain as Dante held him. V's hands flew to his stomach and his nails dug into his skin, the pain nearly making him black out. Dante's brow furrowed in concern, had he gone too far? Should he have told V no, that he wouldn't do it? Should he- Dante breathed a sigh of relief when V took a break, relaxed his hands and opened his eyes, having repaired the majority of the damage. He left the bite on his arm, the already purple bruise on his hip and the nail marks Dante had left, though V had healed the skin he'd scraped away with his scales.

Dante still held him in his arms, watching as his hair returned to black. He reached down and gently wiped V's tears from his cheeks, guilt coursing through him. He'd let his Demon side out to play, and he'd most definitely hurt V in the process. Even then, he'd still been holding back, refusing to go all out on V. He knew he'd have killed him if he did.

"I hurt you" he said, and V saw the guilt he tried and failed to hide.

"I asked for it" V replied, feeling surprisingly content considering he was fully naked, lying in the arms of another naked man, on bloodstained sheets covered in both his and Dante's blood. Dante sighed.

"I still went too far."

V didn't reply, how could he possibly say that he'd enjoyed the torture, that he wished he'd do it again, even though the damage had been almost too much to heal, that if he'd gone any further, he knew he would have died. What sane person could enjoy that? What sane person could want that, find pleasure in it? It was positively perverse- but that was what made it evermore enticing to V.

"You ok, Little One?" Dante asked, and V nodded, smiling at him still using the name his Demon side had come up with.

"More than ok. You gave me what I wanted"

V left that open to interpretation, refusing to elaborate further, making a move to get off the bed but he wasn't able to stand yet.

"Looks like I have a little more healing to do" V remarked, wincing.

"You've also lost a lot of blood. You need to rest a-" V cut Dante off with a fingertip to the lips, and a smirk.

"Carry me to the bathroom. I can clean myself off then" V told him, and Dante smirked just as wide and obliged. He set V down on the edge of the bath, then returned to the room to collect V's clothes- they had ended up strewn across the floor, and had thankfully escaped the duvet's fate. He left the clothes in a pile on the toilet seat and proceeded to step into the shower and wash off- not caring if V watched him. He was done in a matter of minutes despite how utterly filthy he had been. Some sweet smelling soap well and truly earned its keep with Dante, clearly. Grabbing a towel, he left the shower on for V to clean up too. He winked at V's obvious apprasal of him.

"Take as long as you like. I'll warn you when Lady and Nero are on their way back, if you want" Dante said, assessing that V had perked up a lot in the few minutes since he'd healed, so he wasn't worried about leaving him alone anymore. He would hear it if he fell and could be by his side in an instant.

V muttered a thanks as Dante shut the door after him.

Dante first flipped the duvet over, so the majority of the mess was at least hidden, and he wouldn't have to lie back down om filth. Dante knew he'd just incinerate this thing later anyway. He checked was no blood anywhere that hadn't been already- after all, he'd left a trail of blood on the dirty carpet floor when whoever had first dragged him in here.

He wandered over to the full length mirror hanging off the side of the wardrobe, it dangled at an odd angle thanks to one side of the wire that held it up falling apart. The other side was evidently not far behind. Dante's breath caught in his throat when he saw the massive gashes across his torso. V had begun to heal them, but they were red and raw, some- like the one on his right arm- still bled slowly. He hadn't realised they looked as bad as they did. Dante didn't know how long he stood there looking at the injuries his brother had lovingly dealt him, but when he heard the shower shut off, he shook his head, gave them one last look, and went to track down his clothes.

As he was tugging up his leather trousers, he heard movement from down the hall. He recognised the scent first, then the footfalls as Trish, and counted one, two, three-

"Lady and co. are on their way back. You got 10 mins" Trish called from behind the door, not entering this time.

Dante watched as if on cue, V entered the room, fully dressed from the waist down... Including those stupid sandals he always wore.

Dante smirked, and V raised an eyebrow at Dante's length- still fully hard.

"Demon Blood. Unlike humans, I don't have to rest between" Dante shrugged, tucking himself (with effort) into his underwear, glaring at the leather jeans. It would be somewhat constricting until he... calmed down, as it were. V smirked, tilting his head.

"So you can just.... finish... constantly?"

"Yup."

"How many times have you...?" 

"I once came 17 times in a row, I think. And I coulda still gone, but I'd ran outta people to sleep with.... most can't take me twice, after all" Dante snorted at the memory. "Slept like a rock afterwards."  
V seemed to ponder this for a second, raising an eyebrow at him. Dante suddenly felt judged, though he didn't tend to care what people thought of him, he felt inclined to defend himself:

"Hey, I was younger then. At least I was always careful, I'm not the one who ended up with a kid" Dante's eyes widened as he realised from V's suddenly furrowed brow that he'd said too much. That wasn't like him. Why did he feel so compelled to spill his secrets to this mysterious mage? 

V relaxed his face, leaving the abrupt question of Nero's parentage- who he had assumed was Dante's son- for another time. A sly look replaced his pondering.

"Is ten minutes enough time?"

"To do what?" Dante knew what V was getting at, but his face was blank as he purposefully played dumb.

V strode forwards, a now pronounced limp greatly altering his gait, then got onto his knees before Dante. He placed his hands on either side of his fly, looking up to him to assess his reaction.

"What's say we make it 2 all?" V asked- voice as innocent as he could possibly make it.

The wide, almost incredulous smirk was all he needed to pull Dante from his underwear again, and swiftly took the head into his mouth. Dante gasped aloud at the suddenness, curling his fingers harshly into V's mane of black hair, cursing when V began to take more of him. He did so agonisingly slowly, and Dante couldn't help but thrust his hips forwards with a growl, forcing him to take all of him, cock hitting the back of his throat and cutting off the younger man's air completely. 

V's heart hammered, but he forced himself to try and relax, his tattoos began to itch as his safe-word instantly jumped to the tip of his tongue. His lungs burned again, and panic began to overwhelm him as Dante twitched, inadvertently ramming himself further down V's throat.

Dante wouldn't hear him if he'd tried to scream Shadow. V knew he couldn't take much more, he was desperate to breathe, so he hit Dante's leg as hard as he could instead. Dante growled softly but released his grip on V's hair, instantly knowing why he'd done it, pulling himself from V.

V gasped for air, going dizzy, he grabbed Dante's legs to steady himself. Dante curled a finger under V's jaw and forced him to look up, meeting his gaze. V saw overpowering lust there, but also concern. Dante's warm hand on his shoulder could feel the demonic power there clawing to get out and defend it's master, a sensation he had felt earlier in the midst of sex and ignored in his Devil state. V knew Dante was waiting for him to say his safe-word aloud, and he debated it for a second, before he took a deep breath, and took him back into his mouth. Dante's pale eyes flew wide in shock.

The heavy groan that he uttered made V moan too- the reverberation only making Dante moan a second time.

"Fuck... V...." he gasped, grabbing onto his shoulder, nails cutting small curved slivers into V's flesh. V drew his tongue over the head, tasting a bead of precum, thanks to his demonic heritage, it didn't taste unlike blood. V suddenly wanted more of it, and he quickly took as much of his cock as he could handle, so that the head just brushed against his throat, instead of cutting his air supply off completely. Raising a hand to the rest of his length, he allowed Dante to be able to move without choking him again. V moved rhythmically, humming deep in his throat, having noted the vibrations heightened the pleasure the demon slayer felt. One hand gripped Dante's length, the other wrapped round his thigh, feeling it tremble.

"Damn.... you're good at this..." Dante groaned, barely able to keep silent, and glancing down at the warlock only made it worse. He felt himself throbbing, V almost knowing exactly what to do when to make it feel fucking amazing, Fuck, he'd never had a blowjob that felt THIS good before. V hummed again, and Dante almost came, swearing loudly, teeth sharpening and eyes flashing red as he fought off his demonic side again. He watched as V looked up, a wicked glint in his eye before the hand that held him began to move rhythmically along the part of him V just couldn't take. Dante recognised this new sensation instantly- he was using the same magic as earlier, except, instead of numbing him, it was amplifying the sensations he felt, accentuating the pleasure.

That little demon! Dante moaned loudly, he knew he couldn't take much more of this.

That evil glint was dragging him down, V was getting off on the fact that he could elicit such sounds from such a powerful creature. That his frail form could bring even the strongest Devil Hunter to his knees.

"Dante! They're nearly here!" Trish yelled up the stairs, and Dante swore again, then moaned when V amplified the power of his magic.

Holy Hell, it felt good.

Dante didn't hold back anymore, he let out a continuous stream of moans and curses as V brought him to the edge.... then broke like ocean waves over it.

He came hard- letting out a deep, guttural moan, and V was prepared for it, moving both hands to hold his hips harshly in place and stopping a repeat of earlier, the younger man swallowing his seed with relish. Dante's legs nearly gave out, trembling, as V licked down the full length of him. He groaned softly as like Dante had to him, V cleaned him of every last drop, not releasing him until he'd come down completely. 

V pulled off his dick with a satisfying noise, smirking up at the Devil hunter.

"Fucking HELL V...." Dante gasped, chest still heaving, almost seeing STARS from the comedown. V seemed incredibly pleased with himself, and Dante ruffled his hair before he tucked himself back into his pants and redid his own buckle. Dante stepped away, staggering, grabbing V's jacket and throwing it to him. He managed to lace it up just in time, flattening his messed up hair and sitting down just as Lady barged in. He glanced up at Dante- who now lay back on the bed, seeming for all intents and purposes that he was asleep... if you ignored the fact he was clean and his hair wet. Damn that crafty bastard... V thought, flicking his book back open as if he'd merely paused to see who was coming upstairs.

"Is Dante awake yet?" She asked, voice level. If Lady knew what they'd been doing moments before she'd arrived, she didn't let on.

"He woke up for a bit earlier. I made him shower. He's resting now" V intoned, covering for him. He stood as smoothly as he had the capacity to and closed his book. Lady nodded, moving to make an exit again.

"In which case, I've got another job... or I will if Nero doesn't get his grubby paws on it anyway" She narrowed her multicoloured eyes- clearly they had clashed on the last job- and swung the ridiculously sized Kalina-Ann over her shoulder. She ignored the obvious stench of sex and departed with a short wave. V heard her say something to Trish on the way out, just before Trish pushed open the door herself.

V limped over to the chair on the far side of the room, leaning heavily on his cane, trying to hide how severe his limp was now- but he caught Dante secretly watching, lips quirking into a satisfied smirk. No sooner than he got there did Trish follow. She gave him the widest, catlike smile and sat herself smoothly next to him- V silently wondered, not for the first time, how she managed to make almost every move she did look seductive. Trish nodded towards Dante- she knew he was awake- and spoke:

"I have never heard ANYONE make him moan like that..."


End file.
